


it's the risk that i'm taking

by wonderstruckxxx



Series: real love, i'm searching for a real love [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, lowkey a chaebol au, ongwoonhwan are childhood bffs, side nielhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckxxx/pseuds/wonderstruckxxx
Summary: seongwu wakes up to yet another call from his mother that came with a time, a place, and a threat.(or seongwu and sungwoon decide to date to get their parentals off their backs, uncovering the feelings that have always been there.)





	it's the risk that i'm taking

**Author's Note:**

> you don't really need to read the first fic to get this one, but it could help a bit more for context
> 
> it's a bit fast-paced too, as i didn't have the energy for the slow burn that i wanted
> 
> again, like the nielhwan one, this is mostly self-indulgent and some things might not make much sense really, but still do enjoy this mess

 

seongwu wakes up to yet another call from his mother that came with a time, a place, and a threat. which only meant that he’s been set-up on another unsolicited date with one of his mother’s friend’s daughter or son, honestly it didn’t matter.

it’s the fifth date this month alone, and quite frankly, seongwu isn’t even upset. he’s just tired and mostly annoyed. because at this point, his mother doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she wants to marry him off as soon as possible. she used to be a bit more subtle about it, but seongwu feels her patience wavering. and he gets it. after all, the moment he decided to go against his parents’ will and dropped out of business school to start taking up photography instead, he knew he’d have to make up for it somehow.

he’s never felt any hint of regret for chasing his dream, because after all, he finds his happiness in being behind the lens. and slowly, he’s making a name for himself in the industry, having the chance to do high fashion editorials for big magazines and getting featured in exhibitions around the world.

but it’s sad still, knowing the only way he can somehow make-up for his decision is to marry into a family as rich or even richer that theirs, when all he wants is a bit of normalcy in his life, a chance to live his life the way he’s always dreamed of.

he takes a long look at the the photos on his wall, carefully chosen and thoughtfully arranged, and he finds it in himself to smile a bit.

how could he not smile when more than half of the photos on his wall are of the one person in the world who knows him more than he knows himself?

 

* * *

 

 

“why don’t you just date me then?”

it’s a harmless question, one that makes absolute sense. it’d be so easy to date sungwoon, because in reality, it’s as if they’ve been dating all this time. without the romance, he thinks. but he could be wrong.

and maybe that’s why the atmosphere changed. seongwu tries to pinpoint why he feels so tense, maybe it’s the intense gaze sungwoon is giving him, maybe it’s the frantic pounding of his chest.

“huh? for real?”

he asks, even though the look in sungwoon’s eyes tell him the answer that he’s not sure if he’s ready for. because maybe, all this time, this is the push they’ve both been waiting for. and he wants to say something, to ask what this would mean, what this decision would change for them.

and sungwoon seems to notice the prolonged silence and the confused look on his face, and it makes his heart skip a beat, because that slight shift in sungwoon’s demeanor says so much about their relationship. it speaks leaps and bounds about the two decades they’ve spent by each other’s side.

“seongwu-ya, i asked you because i think we should give this, us, a chance. i mean i know your mom’s been giving your a hard time recently, and you know how my grandfather’s been. but i’m asking you now, not just because it’s convenient, and it is. it’s just, i’ve always wondered what it’d feel like if we decided to be together?” sungwoon pauses, and the small smile on his lips makes seongwu feel all warm and fuzzy.

he’d be lying if he says he didn’t ever think about this too. because he has, subtly but consistently. whenever he’d be on a date, bad or good, it would often cross his mind how it would be if sungwoon was with him instead. and at first, he didn’t realize what it meant. but it didn’t take much for him to realize there was more to it.

and now it dawns on him that there might have been fleeting feelings all this time, and neither of them choose to open the box that holds everything in.

“and i want to do this right, if you want to, of course.”

and seongwu, the idiot he is, can’t say no to that.

 

* * *

 

“hyung, jaehwan just texted. he’s looking for us already.”

sungwoon responds by snuggling deeper into his chest, and seongwu beams at that. it’s only been a few days, since that night, when they sealed this newfound relationship with a kiss that made seongwu’s toes curl. and it’s like they’ve been making up for all the time they lost dancing around each other, both feeling the same way, both too afraid to take the leap.

it’s as if the dam had broke, and all the feelings they had belatedly realized are now flowing freely. not much has changed really, because they still act like the way they used, except for the romance laced in the things they both forced to keep platonic then.

in a way, it’s as if they’re seeing everything in a different lens, maybe the rose colored ones that had always been flashing on and off now there to stay. because somehow with sungwoon in his arms, he forgets about everything else, and he only sees sungwoon.

“hyung, let’s go. hwan’s flooding your phone and mine.” he says, pressing a soft kiss on the top of sungwoon’s head, breathing in the familiar scent of sungwoon’s citrus shampoo.

sungwoon looks up at him, smiling like an idiot, and he can’t help but itch for the camera on his bedside table. but he decides to keep that memory in his head for now, knowing he’d have a lot of chances to capture the moments.

“fine, fine. jaehwan better make sure he’s ready to answer all of our questions, then.”

seongwu sense the mischief in sungwoon’s voice, and he can’t help but laugh, because he definitely knows why and how they’re going to make this development in their best friend’s life bigger than it should be.

they’ve known jaehwan since they were little, first it was just them, seongwu and sungwoon. but when sungwoon was 5 and he was 4, a new family moved into the house across theirs. they lived in a gated subdivision that had only five, enormous houses. and at that time, they were the only young boys, until jaehwan came.

they immediately took him under their wing, and they’ve been friends ever since. they have a small, tightknit, friend circle. it’s just the three of them, a hyung they’ve grown attached to in elementary school, jisung, and the youngest kid who probably had more maturity than the three of them combined, daehwi.

this development in jaehwan’s life didn’t come as a shock to them. they both knew it, that it was just a matter of time until jaehwan loses to himself and goes on forgetting his weird rule.

he doesn’t think it’s a big deal that he and sungwoon both hooked up with daniel in the past, it’s not like they dated him or whatever. if that was the case, he’d totally get jaehwan’s rule, but his i-won’t-hook-up-with-anyone-one-of-my-friends-has-fucked-with rule doesn’t really make sense.

but they’ve always indulged him, because they, seongwu and sungwoon, once talked about how the same rule sounded like the very one jaehwan imposed on them when they were kids about not sharing food and stuff.

still though, they’re both very intrigued. to be more specific though, sungwoon hooked-up with daniel first, back when daniel was a freshman in college. sungwoon was his senior, and they had met at the freshman welcoming party, and that was that. sungwoon swore that was the best fuck of his life, and seongwu, a couple of months later, could only agree.

but that was that to them honestly. looking back at it, maybe that still stands. then again, they haven’t done anything except make-out on almost every part of both their apartments the past week. they’ve done it though. they were each other’s first, for fucks sake.

they were young and stupid, confused and curious. they’ve kept that from jaehwan for as long as they could remember, swore to each other that they would never talk about it again.

now though, he’s pretty sure they’re being careful about it. he thinks it’s because they promised to do this right, and for seongwu that means they won’t rush into things, won’t force themselves into anything they aren’t ready for.

because they’ve both had their fair share of late night escapades and early morning walks of shame, of unread messages and unanswered calls, and he knows those are endings they mutually want to avoid.

 

* * *

 

 

last night had been a blur to say the least, because as soon as they left jaehwan at their table at the club, they spent their time glued to each other at the dancefloor. if people were watching them, they mostly didn’t care. but if anything, it was simply a statement to everyone that they were dating. because sungwoon was an amazing dancer, and seongwu simply was captivated by his every move. he honestly wishes his eyes could capture those moments and save it forever, because sungwoon looked beautiful like that, with the strobe lights hitting him from all directions, a carefree smile on his lips, moving to the beat. 

their night had to end early though. because a frantic call from jaehwan was enough for them to come running out of the club, looking for their friend who seemed to had an eventful night himself. that led to an emergency meeting in jaehwan’s apartment where he divulged the details of his night. 

long story short, before they even decided to leave jaehwan’s apartment, came a delivery man with a basket of tulips and a note, of course from kang daniel himself. they went back to his apartment right after they’d confirmed that jaehwan had indeed texted daniel. they’ve slept through lunch, and it’s already dark out again. 

seongwu’s broken out of his reverie by his phone’s ringing, as soon as he starts reaching for it, sungwoon’s phone which was right beside his starts ringing too. he picks them both up with one hand, his other hand softly shaking sungwoon awake. one look at his phone and his mood instantly turns sour. it’s his mother calling, and with the looks of things, it could only mean trouble. he sneaks a glance at sungwoon’s phone, and the caller id gives him the chills. it’s sungwoon’s grandfather calling, which only doubles his worries.

and he’s quick to realize that the calls might have something to do with what happened last night.

sungwoon’s half-awake now, and seongwu presses a light kiss on his forehead, “babe, i know you’re still sleepy. but you’re grandfather’s calling.”

with how quick he gains his consciousness, the mention of his grandfather seems like a dash of cold water on sungwoon, with him quickly taking his phone from seongwu’s hand and dashing out the bedroom door.

seongwu’s left on his bed, staring blankly at his own cellphone, still ringing. he lets it. he lets it ring, because with how close his bed is to the door, he can hear the conversation sungwoon is having with his grandfather with an unusual clarity.

“grandpa, that was seongwu with me.”

 he hears the strain in sungwoon’s voice, and it turns his blood cold. because with the tone of this conversation, he’s sure they’re talking about last night.

because although one of the points of them dating was to stop seongwu’s mother from setting him up on dates and keeping sungwoon’s grandfather from bugging him to get married already, things don’t go exactly as they wish.

“no, i’m actually dating him, for real.”

seongwu calms himself by taking deep breaths. in and out, in and out.

“what? what do you mean?”

seongwu just listens, as sungwoon’s voice falters, only hinting at the worst. seongwu closes his eyes, and he prays. because although he’d always been a nice man, sungwoon’s grandfather is strict and determined. he had laid out his expectations of sungwoon right at the get go, as soon as sungwoon could comprehend, his life had been laid out for him.

and of course, sungwoon had tried to fight it, and he has been able to buy himself some time. it’s been two years since he graduated, and his time is running out. this is the one thing they don't talk about, but it hits them both now like a freight train. the honeymoon phase is over, and now they're faced with reality.

“why? you know why he left business school, you even talked to him about it.” 

seongwu could almost make out the entire conversation, and he's not surprised to hear that it’s about him.

“break-up with him? because you already arranged my marriage to the choi’s daughter?”

seongwu’s heart drops. of course. of course, it’s about this. because the truth is, the harsh reality of the universe is that he had to pay for his decisions somehow. he had to pay for the decision he made, the burden he passed on to his sister upon deciding against working for their company, the disappointment and disagreements he caused his parents. and it's as if the universe has conspired now to ask him for his payment, because seongwu was never meant to have it all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time coming, and the ongwoon dynamic was more than enough to power me through this
> 
> thank you so much for reading, just a quick heads up, it probably would take a week or so for me to finish the other half 
> 
> in the mean time, hmu on twitter @_halcyonelixir!


End file.
